Shelf,
by Denyxeverything
Summary: Oliver has been in love with Lilly since the beginning of time, but will it be like that forever? SONGFIC TO SHELF BY JB I DO NOT OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS OR HANNAH MONTANA. Story is a lot better than summary, I'm no good at summaries. xD
1. Tears and Crayons

Okay so this is my first fanfic ever! So I decided to make a loliver songfic. I haven't seem one for this song yet, so I thought what the hey. xD Anyway, I WANT YOUR OPINIONS AND BRUTAL HONESTY. :' I already have the entire fanfic done, but I wont upload anymore until I get some reviews so R&R. I don't own the Hannah Montana series.

* * *

I have been in love with Lillian Marie Truscott since the first time I saw her in preschool…when she asked me if she could use my crayons. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She came into the classroom on the first day wearing a stunning flower sundress. To me she looked like a princess. She was friends with a lot of the boys, which somehow made me jealous. I hated it, day after day, it was torture… sometimes I would even go in the cubby corner during snack time and just cry about it. I'd never let anyone see me, though. But every time I would go cry, I would think of ways to get Lilly to like me, the way I liked, strike that, loved her.

_She's such a flirt,  
And I am the lonely heart.  
Give it a chance,  
For our love to start.  
But you'll never see,  
If you don't give me a shot,  
To show you what I've got._


	2. Broken hearts and other guys

I feel like I've known Lilly my entire life, it's almost as if we were conjoined at the hip… Although It'd be weird to love someone I'm connected to.

"Oliver!" Lilly yelled at the top of her lungs, I'm guessing I was daydreaming, again.

"Huh? Uh, yeah" I said, having no idea what she was talking about. Lilly just looked at me and laughed, that adorable laugh she has. I swear her eyes sparkle every time she smiles.

"Sorry, Lills I-" She cut me off,

"just didn't get enough sleep last night." I loved how she read me like a book.

"Yeah, I was up late." I said through lying teeth, Lilly took a bite of her burger, and told me I should try to get more sleep, so I can keep up.

I knew she knew I was lying…

She started talking again, in the soft, yet energetic voice she has. "Matt asked me to hang out with him tomorrow." She started, I practically choked on my half chocolate, half vanilla milkshake. I hated when she hung out with other guys, I know that makes me sound controlling, but I just don't trust other guys.

I know what they think when they see her, I mean, HAVE YOU SEEN HER? She's completely gorgeous, but other guys they don't think of her as gorgeous. No, to them she's 'hot' or 'a nice piece of ass' I could just punch someone for saying those things about Lilly, my best friend.

She was still talking about Matt, when I zoned back in, "I really like Matt, but I don't think he likes me that way." That sentence right there, completely broke my heart in two.

"I'm sure he does." I said through clenched teeth, and no emotion.

I need to try to get over her, I guess, I thought to myself, holding back the tears I desperately needed to get out.

_But it's too late to pretend,_

_You know me better than I know myself._

_Don't take my heart and put it on a shelf._

_Always someone else,_

_The next guy who will_

_Make your cold heart melt._

_I'm gonna give my love to someone else._


	3. Flashbacks and Tether ball

OLIVER'S FLASHBACK-

Then all at once, I was back in primary school, with Lilly. We were playing tetherball at recess. Lilly was waiting in line, and I was playing Matt. Hit after Hit, we just kept going back and forth. BOOM, BANG. It was intense, at least for a second grade tether ball game it was. Lilly was cheering me on, like she normally did, but for some reason today it felt more genuine.

I was smiling at Lilly, when out of nowhere the tether ball came flying at my face. Lilly rushed over to me, making sure I was okay. I didn't cry, it didn't hurt that badly, but just knowing that Lilly was concerned was the greatest feeling ever. Apparently I had a huge red mark on my cheek, and a busted lip.

Lilly held my hand as we walked over to our lunch monitor, Mrs. Kapel. Lilly told her exactly what happened, and Mrs. Kapel got out her first aid kit and started gently wiping the blood off my face. And the few cuts I had on it.

"Squeeze my hand when it hurts, Ollie." Lilly told me, sincerely.

I looked at her and nodded. Boy, was it hell on my face! I squeezed her hand so hard at one point, she winced.

"Sorry." I said looking at her.

"It's okay, I told you to squeeze my hand when it hurt." She shoved me playfully.

When Mrs. Kapel was all done with my face, she patted me on the back and put a small Scooby-Doo Band-Aid over the cuts.

Lilly and I walked over to the slide, where she hugged me. And then Miley called her, she asked me if it was okay if she went over to Miley, and I said I didn't care. I'm still not sure if she caught the hurt in my voice or not…

_I held your hand,_

_It felt like a movie._

_I made some plans,_

_But you were already moving on._

_And now I'm stuck under a rainy cloud._

_But you don't seem to care,_

_But it's alright 'cause_


	4. Bathrooms and potty dances

**I am just way too excited about uploading these stories as soon as i finish them. I'm just soo happy about getting into these fanfics. But anyway, If you haven't heard 'shelf' by the jonas brothers, then you will probably not get the lyrics I write. And remember this is my first fanfic, so it's not 100 great. :** Rate and review please. :

* * *

Lilly snapped her fingers in front of my face, "Helloooooo, earth to Oliver Oscar Oken."

When I finally snapped out of my little flashback, she was about an inch away from my face, and I could smell her lemon lime conditioner. I closed my eyes just taking in her scent.

"So I smell good, huh?" Lilly said with a sly grin, on her perfect little blemish free face.

"I… Uh.. Well." There was a long pause, the two of us just starred into each others eyes, the urge to kiss her was so overwhelming. The tension between our lips was like a magnetic force that was so hard to fight.

"The smell of your hair makes me hungry." I said with a laugh, after what seemed like forever.

For that moment I completely forgot about her 'date' with Matt, until he walked by and said hey to her. She smiled back, that smile I wish I would get from her. Once again, my heart was shattered. I felt like someone was doing some sort of Mexican hat dance on it. I stood up when he finally walked away.

"Going somewhere Trollyboy?" She asked in a playful voice.

"Just gotta empty the pipes, Lills." I lied, I had no intention on actually using the facilities.

"Really? You're not doing your potty dance." She laughed, and I laughed.

Ahh, the potty dance. Does that bring back memories.

"I hate it when you tease me about that." I said, still laughing and smiling.

"Sorry, sorry sorry. It was just so adorable." She said smiling.

**Adorable… is that what you think of me?** I thought in my head, which brought me back to the bathroom. "Be back before you can say Lilly is a butt munch 50 times." I said running towards the bathroom.

The entire bathroom was empty, which is exactly what I hoped for. I shut the door and locked it.

"WHY? WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY?!" I sighed. "Why does she have to be so great?" I slapped the counter. "Why does she only see me as a friend? Why am I so head over heels in love with her? Why did I have to share my crayons with such an amazing girl?… and most of all, why am I talking to myself?" I looked into the mirror and then just sighed. I splashed water in my face and rustled my hair around a bit.

I walked out of the bathroom, when I accidentally ran into someone, knocking over one of her bags. "I'm so sorry!" I said bending down to pick up her things.

It was Lilly. "Hey, what are you doing?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, well Matt texted me, and told me he was sitting nearby and to come over, with you." She said with a smile.

"Oh… well I have to go anyway. So you can just go hang out with him." I said more feeling than intended, I think I may have even sounded rude…

I walked out of the double doors without looking back.

_it's too late to pretend  
You know me better than I know myself  
Don't take my heart and put it on a shelf  
Always someone else  
The next guy who will  
Make your cold heart melt  
I'm gonna give my love to someone else_

* * *

**There's about two more chapters left, and I'm already thinking about a sequel. :D So rate and review, tell me what you think. :  
**


	5. Spit and more spit

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

_And she didn't even bother to call or text me._ Oliver scoffed at the thought. He threw his phone onto his bed, plopping down after it.

As much as he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about Lilly and how her date was going. Oliver laid on his stomach face into his pillow.

"Maybe if I suffocate myself, she'll give a flying fuck." He mumbled into his pillow.

He sat up with a jolt of energy, and ran downstairs. "MOM, I'M GOING OUT!" He called. He heard a faint 'be safe' as he walked out the door.

His palms were sweaty, his heart was pounding, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be with her, to tell her how he feels. And maybe… just maybe she'll feel the same way.

_It's not fair for me to be in a slump, holding things in, while she's out there having fun._ he thought bitterly as he sprinted towards the beach.

He spotted Lilly sitting by a tree, and decided this is where it's gonna happen. This is where he's going to tell her.

"Lilly!" He called, but before she had the chance to see who it was Matt planted one big sloppy kiss right on her mouth. And to Oliver's dismay she kissed him back.

Oliver just stood there, mouth open, shivering. He watched for a few minutes as their kiss heated up.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his around her waist. He pushed her against the tree, slowly rubbing her sides and she seemed to enjoy it. She made no effort to stop him. None at all.

Oliver couldn't take it anymore. He turned around in one swift movement and started walking. Not knowing where he was going. He needed to think things over in his mind.

He turned a corner, went straight, turned left. He walked for a few more minutes before he stopped. He was in front of Lilly's house. He spit on the lawn, and that was it. He hated Lilly, wanted nothing to do with her. He wouldn't let her name slide between his lips ever again. He wouldn't look at her ever again. Everything they once shared was gone. He spit on the lawn again, then on her skateboard helmet and pads.

He ran home, feeling nothing at all. He just hated the world at this moment. He ran up to his room, slamming the door and blasting heavy metal. He couldn't get himself to tear down the pictures of her just yet, though…

_I'm tired of wasting all my time_

_My heart is hanging on the line_

_Is it me girl, or is it someone else?_

_Please take it off the shelf._


End file.
